Crei que sabia
by Sexy Viper
Summary: Un vaje a traves de los recuerdos de Snape. Pero no siempre todas las historias tristes tienen un finaltragico


Creí que sabía.

(Terminado el 16 de marzo de 2003.)

Creí que sabía de mucho,

Pero yo no sabía de nada.

Creí que conocía la soledad,

Hasta que pasó el tiempo sin ti.

Cuando reí contigo supe,

Que nunca tuve idea de lo que es reír.

Severus era, desde ese momento, la persona más infeliz que existía en éste mundo. Lo había perdido todo. Y cuando decía que "lo había perdido todo" se refería a lo poco, único y necesario que tuvo. Amor. El hecho de haberse transformado en mortífago lo hizo aislarse de todo lo que podría hacerle feliz. Su mejor amigo ya no tenía tiempo para estar con él; éste buscaba al asesino de su esposa incansablemente. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta desde ya quince años. Y la mujer que amó lo odiaba por la decisión que había tomado. Ya no tenía razones para seguir viviendo... Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y miró a través de la ventana. Se podía ver la luna; una grande y plateada luna llena. Sonrió. ¡La de veces que había contemplado la hermosa luna con la persona que le dio sentido a su existencia!. Ella le había enseñado todos los secretos que ese astro ocultaba. Cada enigma, cada misterio, cada susurro... Ya nada era igual desde que ella se fue. Todavía no entendía cómo conseguía respirar. Cómo conseguía vivir...

Creí saber de música,

y ahora tu canción favorita

Me despierta en las noches con sus acordes

Ondulantes

Y la voz serena de ese cantante.

Severus abrió el cajón de su escritorio. De allí sacó un sobre verde con una serpiente en él. Dentro del mismo se hallaba una fotografía en donde un joven de diecisiete años abrazaba a una muchacha de la misma edad. Él: morocho de ojos negros... Ella: morocha de ojos verde marino. Él no sonreía; ella sí, y lo hacía de una manera dulce y misteriosa. Nuevamente sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento. Habían tomado la fotografía la tarde en la que cumplían tres meses de noviazgo. También recordaba perfectamente cómo habían comenzado a salir. El antiguo profesor de pociones los había unido en un grupo para trabajar sobre una poción extremadamente complicada. Eran los primeros en las clases, pero se llevaban muy mal. Se sentían competencia. Aún así, dejaron de lado su orgullo y aceptaron trabajar juntos. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta que odiaban lo que no conocían; se aborrecían sin razones para hacerlo. Y así fue como se dieron una oportunidad. Primero como compañeros, luego el cariño creció y se convirtió en amor. Y ellos lo aceptaron. Cuando estaba junto a ella todo tomaba un significado diferente. Nada era lo mismo. La realidad se borraba, y una fantástica atmósfera de sueños tomaba su lugar. No necesitaban palabras para hablarse; sus ojos se entendían a la perfección, y sus corazones conseguían escuchar el más leve murmullo de amor.

Creí conocer la paciencia, pero

La incertidumbre es más cruel

Cuando tú eres la causa,

Los minutos y las horas me recorren la piel

Como si les costara trabajo.

Pero la felicidad se desvaneció como la sonrisa que Severus tenía entre tantas memorias. También recordó a la perfección el último beso que pudo darle, la última caricia que pudo recibir de ella, y el último "te amo" que dulcemente ella le susurraba todas las mañanas cerca de su oído. Fue en el viaje de regreso de Hogwarts de su concluyente año. El se había unido a los mortífagos gracias a los vulgares engaños de Lucius, así que había decidido cortar la relación por miedo a que la lastimaran. Fue un momento muy largo y agonizante. Era peor que si le estuvieran desgarrando su piel suavemente. Fue más doloroso para él, el culpable, que para ella, la víctima. Pero ese era el precio de su infamia, y debía pagarlo. Y así lo hizo. Es hasta el día de hoy que no se lo perdona, y no se permite felicidad alguna. En realidad, según él, no se la merece... Cerró sus ojos suavemente. Trató de imaginar que ella volvía. Que lo perdonaba; que él se perdonaba... Que le decía cuanto lo necesitaba; que él se daba cuenta cuanto la necesitaba... Que se quedaba junto a él para siempre; que él la tendría entre sus brazos perpetuamente... Aunque se obligaba a ser infeliz, Severus deseaba darse el prodigio de la dicha. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca el destino le daría el gusto de cruzarla a ella, la emperatriz que reinaba su alma y sus sentidos, en su camino. Nunca... Ahora sé como corre el tiempo diferente Para los que esperan, y yo te espero, En la esquina de mis sueños, En las calles de mi vida, Y creo que llegarás en las nunca y media. Severus se sobresaltó. No había notado lo tarde que se había hecho. Parece que tanto hurgar en sus recuerdos lo habían agotado; y sin darse cuenta, el sueño lo había dominado haciéndolo caer en su suave seno. Se levantó, y con cuidado depositó la fotografía nuevamente en su sobre. Abrió el cajón y guardo su tesoro. Miró a la ventana. Los cálidos rayos del sol penetraban la oscura y fría mazmorra. Se llevó la mano a sus mejillas y se percató que la noche anterior, en la vigilia de sus sueños, había vuelto a llorar. Había vuelto a sentir; obligando a su corazón a despertar las emociones que cruelmente fueron forzadas a dormir. Se sintió vivo otra vez. Pero... ¿Por qué esas memorias vuelven a él?, fue hace mucho tiempo que habían sucedido. También recordó otra cosa. La vez más reciente que había pensado en ella, después la encontró. Fue precisamente la noche en que Lily había muerto. Se enfrentó a ella y casi la lastima fatalmente. Ahora nuevamente... ¿Será que nunca terminará de pugnar por sus delitos?, ¿O es que el destino, acaso, desea darle una última oportunidad?.

- Absurdo... - murmuró. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. En cualquier momento empezarían sus clases. Lavó su cara, se peinó un poco y salió apresuradamente hacía el gran comedor para desayunar. Trataba de no pensar en nada, pero eso es imposible cuando uno se lo propone. Al fin de cuentas, terminó pensando en la manera de dejar su mente en blanco. Por lo tanto, pensaba... Severus arribó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba al comedor. Se dirigió a su sitio cuando su penetrante mirada se cruzó con una tan turbulenta como la suya. Se paró de bruces y volteó. Sentada a su lado, se hallaba una mujer joven que lo miraba con la misma incredulidad que él. Su mente se alteró al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Como una película muggle, sus recuerdos fueron apareciendo rápidamente en su mente. Al fin calló en cuenta. Involuntariamente, sonrió. La joven dama, al principio un poco incómoda, también sonrió. Y daba la sensación de que también lo hacía instintivamente.

- La suerte juega muy cruelmente con las personas... - consiguió decir Severus. En sus ojos se podía notar un brillo maquiavélico, pero seductor.

- Te equivocas Severus, no con las personas, sino con los enamorados... – la mujer volvió a sonreír y se acomodó el cabello. Sus ojos, de un verde marino, se depositaron en la mirada de Severus. A Severus ya no le importó su entorno. La mirada de aquella misteriosa, pero reputada dama le dedicaba lo hacían embriagarse de sensaciones. Percepciones que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y recordó algo: rememoró que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; pero que tampoco sabe lo que ha perdido hasta que lo encuentra...

Este fic es de esos tristez que en un tiempo escribi... ya vere cuando subo la continuación!

Besos!

Viper


End file.
